the_i_land_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
K.C.
KC is one of the main characters in The I-Land. She is portrayed by Kate Bosworth. Early life K.C. was married to Rick and they had two sons together. She was a waitress at a bar where she met Jordan with whom she had an affair with. She went every day to meet him in his hotel room until the day he left. She told her husband about the affair and he waterboarded her and told her that she was going to get her divorce and never see her sons again. Devastated, it sent her spiraling leading her to murder her sons. Throughout the series Season 1 Brave New World Chase runs into K.C. who can’t remember who she is, but clutches a knife. Unsheathing it, she threatens Chase before a man arrives telling them both there are others on the other side of the beach. As K.C. and Chase continue to bicker, this spills over to the rest of the group, while Hayden laments the group’s “basic” thought process as she makes the camp fire with Mason. The Gorgeous Palaces After a particularly tense encounter in the woods between K.C. and Brody, with the group he brings up moving in-land again. Many Goodly Creatures Chase returns to the beach, tied up while the group discuss what to do about her following Brody’s murder. Still tied up, she tells the others what she experienced with the Warden but no one believes her. She warns them it’s going to get worse, leading K.C. to ask her if she’s got any proof. With the group split over what to do, K.C., Cooper and Moses head off to the abandoned village where they find a group of huts. As Bonnie and Clyde smile from afar and mutter “let the games begin”, the various cohorts begin to have visions of their past life. As cracks begin to form in the group, Chase heads back to the abandoned hotel and begins looking around. Reminding herself this is all a simulation, she finds a bloody woman asking for help in one of the rooms; a woman who happens to be her Mother. As she keeps looking, Chase opens a door and looks on in shock over what she’s found. The Great Globe Itself K.C. awakens to a vision of Aidan burning the abandoned village she and Moses are sleeping at. She approaches the boy and reminds him she loves him but as it turns out, her son wasn’t actually there it was her doing the burning all this time. As Bonnie and Clyde laugh at the chaos consuming the group, more visions see the past begin to manifest itself. Ironically, the same word tattooed on Donovan’s chest. As the visions become more intense, Chase questions the truth of these hallucinations and whether these have been planted in their memories or not. Meanwhile K.C. and Moses head out to the water where he holds her in his arms while the visions of the past show her driving into the water. Meanwhile K.C. and Moses arrive at the abandoned hotel where they find Cooper and Chase. They decide to hear the them out, but not before Cooper experiences another vision. Here, we see Cooper kill Chase’s Mother and make it look like a break-in. As we see him pull the trigger in the vision, it turns out he actually shoots Moses in real-time too. As Chase looks set to hit him, Clyde arrives and tells her he’ll take it from here. A dizzying action sequence takes place, with an abundance of quick cuts and disorientating shots as Cooper and Chase fight off Bonnie and Clyde. This sees Bonnie stabbed through the mouth, followed by Chase stabbed in the stomach. As Bonnie and Clyde both fade from the simulation, Chase stumbles off to the beach, leaving K.C. and Cooper as the only two uninjured cohorts left. As Chase blacks out, she awakens back in the prison again. The Dark Backward The Warden awakens on the island to find K.C. and Cooper, who welcome him to One-Land. Relationships Physical appearance Appearances * * * * * * * Quotes Trivia Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females